(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message managing system, a message managing method, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a message managing system for managing message information transmitted from a user terminal through the Internet, a message managing method, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has developed and the number of users has increased, it has become easier for the users to share or transmit/receive messages through the Internet and this message communication has become part of the users' daily life. The users can transmit and receive various types of messages through notes, chatting, a messenger, mail, and notice boards, and it has become a must to transmit and receive messages in the Internet community or during playing of online games.
Service providers generate contents nodes and store information on messages when receiving messages from the users. In this regard, the number of users who use message transmitting/receiving services has increased and so the number of messages transmitted by the respective users through the Internet has increased, and therefore the number of messages to be managed by the respective service providers has also quickly increased. Therefore, the respective service providers have attempted to increase system resources so as to maintain efficient message management.
However, the quality of service may be degraded as there is a limitation in increasing the system resources compared to the increases in the number of users and the usage rates of the message transmitting/receiving service by the individual users. In addition, as the Internet-based message transmitting/receiving methods have become diverse and more popular, the users have grown more sensitive to the quality of service.
Also, information on the messages transmitted by the users is used as marketing means in various manners within the range of respecting users' privacy.
Therefore, it is required to more efficiently store, use, and manage message information transmitted by various users in various formats.
As the usage rates for message posting or delivery services provided by Internet service providers have increased, cases of maliciously using the increases of usage rates have also increased, and hence, damages to general users and Internet service providers have also increased.
For example, obscene messages delivered to a plurality of unspecific users and other messages attempting to exchange hacked game money with the users' cash can be classified as messages giving damages to the users and the service providers (referred to as spam messages hereinafter.)
Accordingly, the respective service providers manage various policies for removing spam messages.
In general, on receiving a specific message from a specific user, the service provider stores the corresponding message in a memory, checks the message according to the transmission order, and filters a message when it is determined to be a spam message according to a predetermined spam policy.
However, it generates a load on the whole system as well as the memory to store all the messages transmitted by the respective users and to check them for the purpose of finding messages to be filtered.
Further, conventionally, specific users who transmit spam messages are pre-designated, and the messages transmitted by the corresponding users are determined to be those that will be filtered. However, in this case, there is no efficient solution when a new user appears who transmits spam messages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.